The field of the disclosure relates generally to billing methods, and more particularly, to systems and methods for consolidating and standardizing billing event data.
At least some known billing centers use a plurality of billing systems for processing billing requests. Each of the different billing systems may require different data and data structure for their respective billing requests. Additionally, coordinating billing requests to the appropriate receiving billing systems in the appropriate billing request format may be resource intensive. Some billing requests include information which may be used to self-identify the billing requests as associated with a particular billing system.